Cette fille
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Saison 3 - La première rencontre d'Emily et de Naomi.


Saison 3. Ce texte ne fait pas référence à un épisode particulier, mais au premier baiser d'Emily et de Naomi, dont on parle beaucoup au début de la saison.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

"** Je ne veux pas y aller.** _Mais si ! On va s'amuser. Change toi. Ce n'est pas joli. Pas ce parfum, il est à moi. _

**Je vais encore m'ennuyer.** _Trouve-toi un mec. Sois plus sexy, plus sympa. On est en retard à cause de toi ! _

**Katie, je...** _Arrête de te plaindre_ ! "

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Ses talons claquent sur le parquet. Jolie poupée, elle se déhanche pour embrasser chacun, échanger un mot dérisoire, un sourire hypocrite lustré d'une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvres prune, si bien assorti à la dentelle qui déborde de son décolleté plongeant. Ceux qui font déjà partie de son fan-club ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur sa nouvelle tenue ou son dernier amant en date, mais les compliments ne lui font jamais monter le rose aux joues. Les autres tombent sous le charme comme des mouches, un par un, fascinés par sa silhouette potelée qui se pavane au rythme syncopé de la musique propulsée à fond dans toute la maison.

Elle repère vite les garçons qui lui font de l'œil. En somme toute la gente masculine conviée à cette petite sauterie où la drogue circule autant que les potins. On l'invite à danser, on lui offre une vodka, deux, un pétard, on lui caresse l'épaule. Elle sourit à tout et ne dit oui à rien. Elle rigole aux blagues idiotes, de sa voix suave et enfantine, juste pour secouer un peu plus ses boucles brunes. Qui oserait la soupçonner d'être une vraie garce ? Son petit-ami la tient par la taille : un garçon sportif, grand, beau parleur; et surtout déjà trop stone pour prêter intérêt aux flirts qu'elle entame gentiment devant lui.

Ce qu'ils lui trouve ? Extravertie, amusante, futile, elle est tellement sociable et toujours impeccable, enthousiaste pour une virée shopping comme pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec le gagnant de la finale de football lycéenne. Elle excelle dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend depuis l'école primaire. Tant que les regards restent fixés sur elle avec admiration et désir. Tant que je reste agrippée à son bras et que j'accède à tous ses désirs. Mais comment faire autrement ? Moi aussi je l'aime, ma sœur.

" _Suis moi. Prends un verre._

**Tu ne bois pas toi. **_Et alors ? Tu m'agaces ! Suis moi. Fais la bise. C'est un mec cool. _

**Je ne veux pas rester.** _Elle est timide. Tu ne peux pas faire un effort ? Prends un autre verre._

**Je suis bourrée. **_Ne me fais pas honte ! Assieds toi. Danse. Arrête de me suivre.  
_

_Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée, là ?_ "

Je l'observe, juste assez près pour rester sous sa surveillance, juste assez loin pour ne pas l'embarrasser devant ses amis et prétendants. Je ne connais personne à cette fête, elle voulait que je l'accompagne simplement pour exposer ma réserve et mon malaise à tout le monde, et ainsi se montrer supérieure une fois de plus. Je m'en fiche. Je n'avais rien à faire de mieux. Je n'ai jamais rien à faire de mieux. Je regarde les couples qui se tripotent, les joints qui glissent de lèvres en lèvres, les petites pilules, les bouteilles. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne bois pas souvent, trop peur de me laisser aller. Qu'est ce que ça donnerait ?

" _Reste ici. Je reviens plus tard._** D'accord.**

_Ne bois pas trop, tu as l'air bête quand tu es saoul. _**Non, non. **"**  
**

Elle s'éloigne au bras de son petit-ami vers les étages de la maison. J'essaie d'avoir l'air décontractée, de ne pas accorder d'importance au fait qu'elle me laisse seule, encore une fois, et que je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place dans cette soirée où tout le monde semble s'éclater sauf moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis incapable ? J'ai si peur de la décevoir en me montrant telle que je suis, si peur de la contrarier. Je redoute les drames qu'elle adore manigancer pour me faire culpabiliser. Je dois être raisonnable pour préserver son image d'adolescente modèle, pas pour satisfaire mes propres envies. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir mes propres envies.

Ou peut-être que si...

Je sursaute : une fille complètement défoncée s'affale sur le canapé où je suis assise. La tête en arrière, elle reprend son souffle en riant, les yeux mi-clos, une main posée sur la poitrine. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Juste regarder, juste ça. Ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front, les bretelles de son débardeur qui glissent un peu, son parfum, sucré, vanillé, et le son de sa respiration... Mon ventre se crispe dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. J'entends la voix de Katie dans ma tête. J'ai honte de ces sensations qui me submergent, honte de mes désirs, de mes rêves. Je ne devrais pas me laisser aller. Je devrais faire attention à tout, tout garder pour moi, enfermé, scellé, étouffé.

Je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux pour chasser l'image de cette fille, si près de moi, son odeur entêtante et tellement agréable. Je chasse aussi celle de Katie qui me harcèle intérieurement. Je voudrais disparaitre, au moins, je ne dérangerais plus personne, je ne prendrais pas le risque de m'exposer, d'afficher ce que je suis vraiment. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux la pièce est déserte, la fête touche à sa fin. J'entends des rires sur la terrasse. Je suis allongée sur le canapé et ma tête tourne. Une fille est debout devant moi, ce n'est pas celle de tout à l'heure, celle-ci est bien plus jolie, elle regarde par la fenêtre ouverte en fumant un joint. L'odeur âcre du shit me monte au nez. Elle m'a remarquée. Elle me fait un sourire et me demande si j'en veux.

"** Oui. **"**  
**

Je me sens bizarre, toute engourdie par le sommeil, l'alcool et maintenant la fumée que souffle la blonde aux cheveux courts assise à côté de moi. Son regard est doux, elle a l'air amusée de me voir troublée, elle ne sait pas que c'est elle qui me fait autant d'effet. Je ne la connais pas et je l'admire déjà, sa manière de bouger, de tenir sa cigarette, elle est tellement... Différente. Et pourtant je sens que nous partageons quelque chose en commun, une sorte de lassitude, de rancoeur, je crois qu'on se comprend un peu, sans même se parler. Personne ne m'avait regardé aussi gentiment. Son silence ne me dérange pas, je me sens bien à ses côtés, dans le calme de la pièce déserte.

Elle tire encore une latte puis me tend le joint. Elle est très jolie, avec de grands yeux clairs et ce sourire un peu grave, un peu réservé, qui lui donne tant de charme. Elle me dit son prénom : il lui va bien, rare et doux comme elle, je lui donne le mien en retour. Elle me dévisage, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mon ventre se liquéfie. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je n'ai plus le courage de me contenir. J'ai envie d'être moi, juste un instant, savoir ce que ça fait. Au lieu de prendre le joint ma main va vers son visage dont j'effleure la joue, les lèvres roses, le menton; et je l'embrasse, surprise moi-même de me sentir aussi à l'aise, comme si rien n'aurait été plus naturel. C'est un baiser très doux, lent et enflammé à la fois, rien qui ressemble à ce que j'ai connu.

Je m'éloigne un peu de son visage pour reprendre mes esprits. Le goût de sa salive et de l'herbe me restent sur la langue, je me sens en accord avec moi-même pour la première fois, je savoure. Mais pourquoi détourne-t-elle le regard ? La honte me revient d'un seul coup en plein visage, face à ses yeux étonnés et désolés qui n'osent plus me regarder en face. Soudain, je réagis : nous ne sommes plus seules. Katie et son petit-ami, debout au milieu de la pièce, nous fixent. Les yeux de ma sœur sont pleins de rage et de larmes. Elle serre les poings à s'en faire saigner.

" _Rentre tout de suite à la maison, Emily. _"


End file.
